Feeling Sha-Better
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Jo visits and injured Lightning after they've both been voted off TDAS. She finally works out why Lightning has been driving her crazy for so long. Complete Joning fluff ready for the upcoming new season. Woo!


_A/N; I spared some details because of course I don't know what's going to go down in TDAS. This could be set in the Playa or wherever they're sending the losers after elimination this season. It's complete and utter fluff of my favorite total drama pairing. Yes, I'm not ashamed to call it my OTP. Joning cuteness FTW. Hoping to see some flirting between the two of them this season, it would make the season perfect._  
_P.S. Just over a day left to wait!_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Feeling Sha-Better**  
_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

She convinced herself she had nothing better to do, that it was just a routine visit of her closest ally in the competition. Lightning had taken quite a beating before he was eliminated and he lasted a little longer than she had this time around. Jo supposed that she had been too much of a threat but that didn't mean she wasn't better than the rest of them.

She stepped in the room, over by the bed where the jock was lying, groaning in pain.

"How ya holding up Sha-Loser?" she said as delicately as she could as she approached him. He was probably too injured and too stupid to make a big deal over how concerned she was about him and that was a good thing. It was humiliating enough to care about the Sha-Moron without having anyone know about it, especially the Sha-Moron himself. Plus, if his ego got any bigger Jo was sure he'd explode.

"J-Jo?"

"Yep," she said hovering over him and then chuckled. "You really went out with a bang this season."

He groaned in pain again.

It took her a moment to think about it and then she quickly sat down on the bed to the side of him, now able to take in his injuries more clearly. She bit her lip and lightly touched his arm, "You look even worse than usual Protein-Puff. But now I guess we're both losers." They got voted out in the competition earlier than either one of them would have liked, that was. They had each other's back but an alliance of two didn't get you very far without getting others on board.

"Speak for your sha-self," Lightning replied, every word coupled with a wince.

_There was the Lightning she knew and loved._ Wait, loved? She didn't love the meat-for-brains. She just didn't hate being around him. There was a difference. She didn't know what was wrong with her subconscious sometimes, mistaking mere tolerance for love. Sure he accused her more than once of crushing on him this season, but it didn't mean she had been. She just wanted the alliance because he was her quarterback last season and they worked well together, provided one didn't stab the other in the back.

Despite fighting with herself on the inside she managed a smile. "In case you haven't noticed we're both stuck in Loserville, population: eliminated contestants."

Lightning groaned again.

"Come on Quarterbrain, it's not _that_ bad. It's been kind of relaxing and I've had a room all to myself without Super Bitch and the Goth in my ear every second." She looked over all his injuries again, eyes flicking up and down his body from where she sat. "On second thought for you I guess it is that bad... but at least you're not in a robotic suit."

She considered bringing the hand on his arm up to his face but thought the better of it. A gesture like that was way too intimate and she didn't want him to get the wrong idea that she was touching him up or something when he was in an incapacitated state.

Lightning seemed to brighten a little at what she last said, "yeah, I guess it could be sha-worse."

"That's the spirit Jockstrap. You'll be up again in no time. And as I remember you've still got to prove that you won't be losing to a girl any more. Like when you said that it was the last time you'd ever lose to a girl and I ended up climbing the tree at least three times faster than you. You really got to be better at keeping your word, Sha-Slowpoke."

"You sha-cheated," he croaked.

"Nope, I'm just that much better than you."

"No one is better than the Lightning."

It was almost laughable him saying that when he was lying there with bandages on, barely able to move. She could just push him off the bed and then he'd have to accept that right now practically everyone was better than the Lightning. "No one except me," she said instead. "You've really got to start accepting that Sha-Cripple."

He reached a bandaged arm over and grabbed the hand that was still on the upper arm closest to her. Jo froze as he clasped her hand with his. "Lightning is never going on Total Drama again," he said suddenly. "No way, no how. I don't care what Chris offers me." He pulled her closer to him as almost an unconscious effort.

She let him pull her down to rest her head on his shoulder. It was weird and she was afraid to move or afraid that he'd realize what he'd done and shove her off the bed, repulsed. But he didn't, his arm around her just shifted her closer. She had no choice now but to rest her hand on his chest that was lightly rising and falling with every breath.

"You'll be back," she said with a smirk, ignoring the warring that had once again started inside her head of how she did not like Lightning that way... or maybe she did. "Don't pretend that you don't live for the thrill of the competition like the rest of us."

"I'm sha-sick of it. No more beatings," he groaned again, she could hear the sound as it began in his chest.

"What about if I say that I'll whoop your butt next time and you can't stop me."

"You're on!" he said with more enthusiasm than he should have, because the arm around her tensed suddenly.

Jo laughed. "You're too easy Jockstrap. It really isn't fun anymore." It actually was fun. That's what she liked about his company so much, the fact that she knew what to say to get him to work harder or to join up with her or to do something for her that she didn't want to do. If it wasn't so easy it would be frustrating, but the quarterback was wrapped around her little finger and she wasn't complaining. She wasn't complaining over how comfortable he was either, a cozy mass of muscle that she enjoyed laying on. She could definitely get used to using the moron as a pillow more often.

"You just want me back," he replied. "Just admit it: it's no fun without sha-Lightning around to keep things interesting. Sha-bam."

Jo grinned. "You just keep telling yourself that. Though I guess I'd miss calling you an idiot."

"Alright! We still have our guy's pact," he said, as if completely serious, referencing back from when he'd thought she was a guy and they made a pact not to vote each other off.

Jo jolted upright and gave him one of her angriest glares. "I've already told you I'm not a-" she began. He cut her off by pulling her back down so her face was by his this time and he lightly pressed his lips to hers. Too much pressure would probably cause pain again but this was just enough, this was nice.

"Dude?" He answered for her, glaring back with humor in his eyes. Obviously he knew she wasn't a dude since he just kissed her and Sha-Lightning was not into dudes. "Sha-Lightning sha-scores!"

"You idiot."

"You're the only girl that can beat the Lightning," he murmured. "And it's gonna stay that way."

Her heart raced. That inner-warring had stopped. She was admitting it, well, at least to herself. She was completely and utterly infatuated with the big, hulking, brainless quarterback. She liked it now that he realized she was a girl. She liked him noticing those things about her for once and it made everything feel complete. She could even cope with being with the losers now that she had this small victory.

"You bet it is." She smiled and then poked him in the shoulder hard, feeling a thrill when she got him to wince. "Now you'd better get better, Meat-for-Brains. Because I have a lot more beating of you to do."

He kissed her again, lightly but making her heart almost seize up. "Lightning sha-promises."

She managed to untangle herself from him, she was getting in far too over her head and the last thing she needed was for him to see her adoration of him plainly written all over her face. "Good. Because I don't take no sha-excuses." She stood up, looking away from him and feeling like every part of her was on fire, especially her face which had to be bright red by now. "I'll check on you later, Sha-Wuss." She needed time to get her crap together before he inevitably woke up to what he was doing in his pain-clouded state and realized that he didn't want to be kissing a girl that could beat him at arm-wrestling.

"Good. Because the Lightning needs his girl around to make him feel sha-better."

His girl? Jo had to get out of there right now before she did something stupid like admitted how much she had wanted him to notice her like that, or how much she liked having him around. That smile wouldn't leave her face and she walked over to the door, opened it and walked out to safety. Lightning had completely taken her sha-heart and she wasn't quite sure what to do about that yet, but she would work it out when he was better.

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_Who's excited for the premiere?_


End file.
